Host club prince
by xXxXxXBloodyKnightXxXxXx
Summary: Summary: She only wants to found her prince, yet now, she got an undoubtedly attractive males playing "prince" for her. Oh how will she found her prince, if they keep playing prince for her? And why is she starts to feels funny around them? She only likes her prince right?


_**Summary: She only wants to found her prince, yet now, she got an undoubtedly attractive males playing "prince" for her. Oh how will she found her prince, if they keep playing prince for her? And why is she starts to feels funny around them? She only likes her prince right?**_

_**Disclaimer: So, some of you might have read this story, before I adopted it. Sapphire'nRuby was my friend, she asked me to handled this story. As so, she is busy with her school works. Anyway, who Kagome would ended up with is decide by your vote. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Ball

"But, -" Kagome said trying to find a good reason so she wouldn't have to go to the the ball. It's not like she didn't like a ball. In fact she likes a ball. But, today she was not on the right mood to goes to a ball.

Yeah, Kagome is disappointed today. Her boyfriend was cheating behind her, with her friend. She doesn't like him that way, but she is disappointed. They can just said that they are liking each other, and she would immediately supported them. But, no, they just go around cheating behind her, saying that they don't want to hurts her feelings. But what they did hurts her feelings. Just imagine, two persons whom you trust betray you? Disappointment, furious and all of that feelings mixed.

Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow. It's not an usual thing for the miko, whom he had think of a little sister, to decline such an offer. Usually she would be the one who has the most excitement. "Just go, miko." Sesshomaru said deadpanning. If it's not the day of an important thing, he would just let her be. But, today, he was going to announce to the world, that she was his heir.

Kagome sighed. It's no use to argue with Sesshomaru, when he had deadpan something. She could only hopes that she would be getting some peace in the ball. She got up from her bed, and goes toward the toilet to change.

_-xxxxx-_

Kagome's hair was tied into a messy ponytail. She doesn't really care about how she looks. After all, she doesn't want to come here, so why bother?

"Miko, let's go," Sesshomaru said to Kagome. Urging her to just get into the car, so they would arrive on time.

Kagome get into the car, without any complaint. She is sure as hell, if she complaints about not wanting to go, she would immediately be tortured, with a ten-days-long-without-resting-training.

_-xxxxx-_

As soon as Seeshomaru enters the room. The whole room became quiet. He walked to the podium. Kagome following him.

"As you know, this ball was held because I want to announce my heir." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was wondering, who Sesshomaru's heir was. When she suddenly was being the one who is spotlighted.

"She is my heir, Kagome Taisho Higurashi, my adopted little sister." Sesshomaru said. The whole audience gasped in shock. For all they know, Sesshomaru Taisho didn't have an adopted little sister. The photographers there took photos of Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"That is all, enjoy the ball." Sesshomaru said. Before he slightly bowed, and coming down from the podium. Kagome following Sesshomaru's suit, bowed too, but her bow was a ninety degree bow, not a slight bow. Before she comes down from the podium too.

Kagome was shocked too. She didn't know that Sesshomaru would choose her out pf all people, to be his heir. She thought that his heir would be Shippo, Kouga, or even Inuyasha.

_-xxxxx-_

Sesshomaru and Kagome were sitting in the V.I.P table, considering that Sesshomaru was the one who held the event.

"Sesshomaru, why would you make me your heir? I don't even know how to handle a company." Kagome said to Sesshomaru. She is a happy, that Sesshomaru trusts her, to handle his company. But, she can't handle a company yet, especially the Taisho company, that is one of the biggest company on Japan.

"This Sesshomaru didn't want to be questioned about his desicion." Sesshomaru said. Using the I'm-a-demon-lord tone. Old habits die hard.

Kagome only sighed. At least she hope, handling the Taisho company would be not too hard.

_-xxxxx-_

"Interesting discovery." Kyoya said. Typing a few things. He didn't get a good view of the girl. But he could just hack her information. After all, being an Ootori means you have to get use to hacking and all.

_-xxxxx-_

"Brother, it's boring here." Kaoru said. He thought that the ball would filled by someone his age, but unfortunately, the ball was filled by businessman and their self proclaimed heir, who was all by all polite and such.

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "It's boring." He said. He was bored like his brother. Nothing interesting was here. He thought that there would be some interesting things, like someone who is quite a prankster or something, but none was here.

_-xxxxx-_

"Mori, the cake was so cake-licious!" Honey exclaim happily picking more cakes. From chocolate shortcake to mont blanc. He was quite happy with all the cakes that is absolutely deliscious there.

Mori smiled at Honey. He likes seeing his cousin all happy. He, himself only picked a cake, that is a vanilla shortcake.

_-xxxxx-_

"Princess, would you like to dance with me?" Tamaki said to a girl. It was a ball, and it was dance time, so he asked a girl, whom was alone. The girl shook her head. Before she leaves Tamaki to dance with someone else.

_-xxxxx-_

It was dance time. Kagome was only sitting on the side line watching people dancing elegantly. When a person took her hand. His hair and face was covered by a hood. He pulled her gently to the dance floor. She would have broke the person's hand for taking her hand, if it won't cause a commotion.

The person didn't speak anything he only guide her to dance with him. Kagome finding herself comfprtable againts his hold. Dance with him. They dance elegantly. It seems that it is the most beautiful moment for Kagome.

But then, all moment will come to an end. The music ends. Ending the dance. The person release his hold on Kagome. Taking his leave.

Like a fairytail. Kagome has fell for him. She ran after the person. "Wait, who are you?" She cried, but the person had disappeared from her sight, into the crowds of people.

A name card was lying on the floor. Kagome pick it up. There is no the person name on the card. Instead, there is an "ouran host club" written on it.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for reading. Suggestions and critics are welcome. Once, again, thank you for reading!_**


End file.
